


Velocipede Built for Two

by Lady of Prompts (Aethelflaed)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Perfectly Horrid Velocipedes (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Song Parody, look its just silly ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelflaed/pseuds/Lady%20of%20Prompts
Summary: A very bad parody of "Bicycle Built for Two" written for SOSH Guess the Author
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #10 “Velocipede"





	Velocipede Built for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This, er, let's generously call it a fic...this was written for the tenth SOSH Guess the Author, which had the prompt of "Velocipede." Once I read the prompt, a certain tune would not leave my head, and after nearly a week of that, I decided that if I had to suffer, so did everyone else.

Crowley, Crowley  
Give me your answer, do.  
I’m not-slowly  
Falling in love with you!  
I know you like your Bentley,  
But you do not drive gently.  
So let us meet  
Upon the seat  
Of a velocipede built for two!

Crowley, Darling,  
Don’t roll your eyes at me.  
We’ve been quarreling  
For an eternity.  
But now the world has changed  
And if it’s not too strange,  
Let’s spend our day  
For once at play --  
On our own velocipede!

Crowley, Dear Boy,  
Let me just tell you true:  
I feel sheer joy  
At everything you do.  
I no longer have to hide  
The things I feel inside.  
I love you so,  
Even if you won’t go  
On my velocipede built for two.

\--

Bless it, Angel,  
What am I s’posed to do?  
You know damn well  
I’d never say no to you.  
Stop smiling like that you bastard,  
Pay attention, peddle faster.  
Once round the park,  
Before it gets dark,  
On your velocipede built for two.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for inflicting that on you.


End file.
